Kip Van Creepy - Give The Devil His Dew
Kip Van Creepy - Give The Devil His Dew by TheDarkCat97 The 15th Animation Block Party festival in Brooklyn was shaping up with the recent announcement of the hot-ticket Opening Night celebration plans. The four-day event kicked off Thursday, July 26th with a special evening highlighted by episode premieres for two new DreamWorks Animation Television series. ABP attendees got a sneak peek at DreamWorks’ Baby Crockett (created by Matt Solik) — about a baby who, alongside his raccoon friend Buddy, attempts to tame the wilderness with absolutely no knowledge or experience — and Kip Van Creepy (from Costa Rica’s Rocket Cartoons), about a pizza delivery boy whose clientele is made up of ghosts, Dracula, and the Mummy. This is the one I attended to watch. As you can see, I'm just an average twenty-two-year-old who's a fan of DreamWorks, I am currently working at a local Pizza Hut and am saving up my money to go to the Art Institute and make my own form of animation. When I first watched Kip Van Creepy, I became attached to it, I mean, I watched it even when I'm at work as a delivery boy myself. When I go up to my destination, I pause the show, and do my work, then get in my car and play the show again. The description in Amazon TV Prime says as follows: Pizza delivery boy Kip Van Creepy thought he was cursed with the worst summer job ever - and that was before he found out he would be delivering pizza to ghosts, Dracula, and The Mummy! Now, Kip must do whatever it takes to keep his spooky customers satisfied with their pizzas. After all, the customer is always right - dead or alive! I just purchased DreamWorks TV and Amazon on my phone for $4.99 and got myself a 7-day free trial, I was on my fourth trial when I noticed that there was a seventh episode of Kip Van Creepy on the list. Last time I checked, there was only six episodes like; Picky Witch, No Garlic, It's a Wrap, Bone To Be Wild, New Moon, and Hissy Fit. The seventh one was titled, Give The Devil His Dew, with a screenshot of Kip and Knily standing next to what looks like a pale skinned man who kind of reminds me of Skillet from the animated series of The Mask, only he's more human while wearing a white suit and tie with a red dress shirt underneath. He does look like your typical red man with horns, but he's more... how do I put it... Unique. He's slim, he's sharp, and he looks like someone with a personality of a James Bond villain. I was a little surprised to finally see a seventh episode to this very, very mysterious show. I clicked on it, and the episode played. The nine-minute intro started, and it opened with a shot of the pizza parlor, which looked like a red ship with horns and the sign saying, "Pizza Parlour", above the entrance. I felt really excited to see this new episode, I mean, all I ever watched was the six episodes and that's it. This might be the day DreamWorks TV made something different than just have six episodes and leave it alone for a bit. The animation of the show is really awesome too, I mean the art style makes Hotel Transylvania: The Series look like as boring as Mona Lisa. The shot cuts inside the parlor with Kip fooling around, as you'd expect, and Knily with nothing to do. The phone rings and Knily answers it, the caller is anonymous with the usual voice behind the phone being inaudible in a cartoonish fashion. But by this point on, Knily's face grew to that of surprise, and shock. She immediately writes down the obvious order, and she ends the call there. By then, a wide grin was on her face, and she looks like she's in disbelief (in a good way), and Kip appears next to her, asking her if her boyfriend called her out on a date. She tells him that her father's boss, Satan, is on a business trip to Kip's hometown and needs the boy to deliver it to 696 Kingston Avenue right away. And of course, when it comes to stuff like this, it's a no-brainer that it will wind up being either cliched, or some random story made by some random troll. But, I shit you not when Knily said that the Devil himself ordered a pizza, and is currently on a business trip to Kip's hometown. Knily also warned Kip that if they mess this up, then her dad will get fired, and Kip will wind up having his soul be forever trapped in Hell for all eternity (and thank God they called it The Underworld '''because of censors). Knily brings the orders to the cook, who's a blue ogre-like monster with a brown beard and a chef's hat, and when she mentioned that Satan wants this right away, the cook's usual grumpy nature, turns into that of shock as well. You can actually hear it in his voice as well, I remember the conversation well. It went something like this: "Wait, wait... You say that, 'Satan', wanted this order?" "Yes, he said he wants it right away." "You mean the leader, the boss, the big kahuna?!" "Yes, yes, and yes!" "Great jumping jack-o-lanterns! I didn't know the big guy called, did you get his number? I wanna start a new job working for '''him instead of this grease trap!" "Uuuh… Did you try dialing '666'?" "Very funny, Knil." "I'm serious, his phone number is nothing but sixes, I know it doesn't make any sense, but it's true." "Alright, I guess it does make sense. I'm gonna make the pizza, and can you make sure the boy doesn't cause any-" Just when he was about to finish his sentence, a stock crashing noise came from the lobby, with the cook muttering, "Trouble..." Knily flies over to Kip who's laying on the floor surrounded by broken glass, a broken vending machine is present along with a skateboard. He says that he's sorry for breaking the vending machine, and Knily excepts his apology and tells him to practice skateboarding 'outside' the parlor next time. Of course, Kip gets ready to deliver the pizza, but Knily decided to tag along, like the episode Bone To Be Wild, only because she wanted to see her father amongst the other demons that tags along with their boss. They set off to 696 Kingston Avenue, only to get stuck in traffic. Other people look at Kip and Knily with confused looks, even a trucker asked Kip why his so called 'little sister' dressed up in a costume. Are they seriously that stupid to see the difference between a girl in a costume, and an actual monster? Anyway, throughout the episode, they run into some predicaments as you'd expect with a few gags, till they finally make it to the place, and they see a building; not a decrepit building, not an ominous building. But... a normal building. They enter inside, and they see normal humans wearing business suits, and they enter an elevator and they go down into the boiler room. There, they see a slew of demons lurking around the darkness. Two demon guards walk up to the two main characters, and Knily asked them if they speak to Satan, and they take them to him. He looks like the character I described earlier, but the Devil is much more whimsical and much more creative with his evil nature. He's like the genie from Aladdin, he breaks the fourth wall, he can do impressions, and he's just enjoyable to watch. Besides, he does a few magic tricks with Kip like, pull a large centipede out of the boy's ear, turning Knily into a beautiful girl wearing a tank-top and some shorts (of course Kip approves, unlike Knily), and he shapeshifts into various animals and people for his own amusement. Also, he can change his voice either when he's doing his impressions, or whenever he feels like it. This was proven correct when he prank calls the cook, who's doing a Risky Business ''scene with Bob Seger's ''Old Time Rock and Roll playing in the background, and uses Knily's voice to tell him that they've run into some quote-on-quote, 'Bad Luck', on the way there. This ultimately makes the cook a bit happy as he continues to act like a goofball; doing cartwheels, dancing on the tables, playing loud music, and basically plastering a picture of the pizza parlor's founder on the wall, taking some freshly made pizza, and yeeted the son of a bitch at the founder's picture. This got so many laughs out of me, because I felt like doing the same thing when I'm basically the only one at my job. But nope, I'm stuck doing deliveries. I myself was having fun with this new character, he can seriously do it all, despite being the most diabolical being in the entire universe! Kip gives him the order he wanted, and boy did he give the boy a tip. He spawned a golden coin from out of nowhere, and gave it to Kip. He told him that what he's doing is changing monster's lives, and that since he's the first human mortal that has seriously made an impact to every horrifying creature in existence, he decided to give Kip not a tip, but a reward for his efforts, and he tells him that he earned it. This makes Kip happy and proud of the job he's given. Oh, I forgot to mention Knily's dad! Yeah, he's in this episode! He looks just like Knily (obviously), but he doesn't have eyelashes, and he's colored in a deep shade of red. The episode ends with Kip and Knily arriving at the pizza parlor only to find the cook still acting like a delinquent, only to realize that he's been caught, and nervously chuckle as he goes back into the kitchen to clean up the place. The episode was absolutely flawless, unlike multiple lost episode stories that tend to be either downright terrifying, or just laughable in general. But, the reason this one is considered a '''Lost '''Episode is that on my fifth and final trial, the episode was gone. Just like that. I couldn't find it anywhere online, I checked WatchCartoons.com, Google, anywhere in general, but wind up empty-handed. It's like the episode vanished from existence. I tell ya, it's been on my mind ever since I first saw that episode, and no matter how hard I try, I still can't get it out of my head. It's been bugging me for months. I'm gonna end this story on a good note, I continue to go on YouTube and watch the nine-minute intro of Kip Van Creepy and wish that the six remaining episodes would be uploaded, but hopefully they upload that seventh episode along with them, cause I know that episode is out there, I just know it, they'll just have to dig a little deeper to get to it. Even though it's unlike any lost episode out there, but it's still a site to behold. Category:Lost Episodes Category:DreamWorks Category:Demon/Devil Category:For The Shadow Reader Category:For The Shadow Lioness Category:For Andaull Category:Read by The Shadow Reader Category:Bestpasta Category:Good Articles Category:Awesome Creepypastas